


In My Head (I See You)

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Mind Reading, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Voyeurism, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Request: Bucky smut where you catch him pleasuring himself?Summary: You’re an enhanced spy with Nat and new to the Avenger’s Compound in upstate New York. You’re working on controlling your telekinetic and telepathic abilities but around Bucky Barnes it’s especially hard. The man has some inappropriate thoughts…





	In My Head (I See You)

It took awhile for you to receive an invitation to the Avengers compound. Natasha was in charge of your training and she liked doing that off site in the beginning. You didn’t mind it and definitely understood the caution. It takes time to build trust and that’s even harder to do when someone can read minds.

Considering Scarlet Witch’s history as well, you didn’t take it personally. You’ve got “red in your ledger” as Nat liked to put it and that would take time to wipe clean, if ever.

But as an outsider looking in, you figured your chances were alright with the Avengers. Every single one of them and their associates had a past. Wanda and Sokovia, Nat and the Russians, Tony and his weapons, Bruce and his fugitive-ness for general destruction of property, Clint and his time under Loki’s control, even Loki was considered an ally at one point. And then there was the Winter Soldier. Natasha didn’t share much about him or anyone really. But he was the real mystery and your glimmer of hope. If the Avengers could forgive him for everything you’d seen on the news, perhaps you would be okay.

—————————————

Nat initially trained you off the grid and away from large groups of people. The first day you set foot on the compound, you were flooded with the minds and emotions of at least a hundred people.

Walking through the door, your mind becomes foggy and you stumble. Your grip on the door releases and you’re ready to put your hands out to catch yourself but instead you’re enveloped in the arms of a large man.

“Are you alright, ma’m?” His mind expresses only concern as he sets you on your feet. When you look up, you recognize Captain Steve Rogers right away. He’d been part of the mission with Natasha to bring you in. He smiles at you while you quickly scrutinize him, reading his face and mind for micro-expressions of intent. But he’s a soldier with a kind soul. He thinks of hope, trust, and compassion by bringing you onto the team. “It’s been some time since we last met,” he comments. “How have you been? Natasha being nice and sweet as usual?” He gives Nat a teasing smirk and she just rolls her eyes and smiles at him. Steve Rogers can melt even a hardened assassin.

“Training has brought progress if that’s what you mean, Captain Rogers.”

“Please, just call me Steve. I’m glad to hear that. Welcome to the team.”

But you’re not part of the team. Not really.

————————————–

After the several missions, you’ve yet to be included. You continued your training with Natasha– both physical and mental–and in your spare time, you settle into your new living quarters.

In the common area where there is a kitchen, couch and TV, that’s where you meet the Winter Soldier for the first time.

While everyone else’s minds were guarded and cautious around you–with the exception of Steve–Sergeant James Barnes is blissfully unaware of your abilities when he walks in.

You’re bending down in front of the fridge, picking out some fruit when you’re hit with a wave of shock…and lust; it’s a very familiar emotion for you to read but it’d been some time since you’d experienced it.

 _“Holy shit. That ass. Fuck.”_  His mind is blunt and strong. You stand up quickly and turn around, facing James Barnes for the first time. His blue eyes are roving all over your body and his lips are parted.

“Uh, hello,” he finally speaks in a gruff voice, closing his mouth and his jaw tense. “Are you…uh…supposed to be here?” You give him your own once-over, checking him out in his gray sweatpants that hang off his hips. His beard is trimmed nicely and his shoulder length hair is bunched up on top of his head.

“Mm-hm yeah. I’m Y/N, Nat’s new trainee. We haven’t met.” You step away from the fridge, leaving it open and extend the hand that’s not holding an apple.

“Oh, yeah. I’ve heard about you,” he says, shaking your hand with his right hand. It was impossible to miss that his whole left arm was made of metal, especially when he was wearing that tank top and looked like he’d just come back from a workout. “I’m Bucky.”

“Oh, I thought it was James, I must’ve confused you for someone else.”

“N-no. That’s me. But I go by Bucky.” His words were common and polite enough. But his mind was something else.  _“Nat said she was hot but fuck. No wonder she told me to stay away.”_  His metal arm seems to surge with some electrical power and his hand flexes.  _“Wanna pull on that braid and f–.”_  You can’t help but look at his arm and it’s enough to distract that train of thought. “Sorry. I was just…training. It’s–uh–recalibrating.”

“Oh, well it’s–uh–interesting. Never seen anything like it. Sorry if I stare.”

_“I’m not fucking sorry. I could stare at you for days.”_

The harsh and vulgar tone of Bucky’s mind is exactly what you expected from soldiers like him and Steve Rogers. You got the feeling that Steve will always call you “miss” and “mam” but Bucky would call you a “broad,” or a “dame.”

 _“Babydoll, you’re gorgeous,”_  his mind is too strong to passively block. You’re not sure you want to. Although, you don’t think you’ll be able to explain away your blushing.

“Well, I should…probably get back to Nat.”

You walk away but his eyes bore into you. You take a bite of your apple and remember that you forgot to close the fridge. You spin around and flick your wrist. Telekinetically, the fridge closes and causes Bucky to flinch.

“What the fuck,” Bucky chuckles, staring at the fridge and then you. You wink at him and walk away. His lust stays with you, fogging your mind long after you’ve left the room. His thoughts and intent are along the lines of “I want you,” “I need you,” but the determination of his mind you reads as “I  _will_  have you.”

———————————————————

“So Barnes has asked about you…” Nat trails off with a mischievous smile. The two of you are sitting in an interrogation room, having lunch.

“Oh?” you reach out to Nat’s mind but she’s too well guarded. You think she can even feel it when you poke around.

“Don’t even try,” she smirks.

“What did he say?”

“Just wanted to know what you’re capable of. Your trick with the fridge has him curious.” You slowly take a bite of your food, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh, and what did you tell him?”

“Nothing.”

Your shoulders release some tension. “But you did tell him to stay away from me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It’s best for the both of you. I know you want to stay in control and don’t want to hurt anyone. And then Bucky…his mind has been fucked with too many times to count.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

“Just be cautious. But, he is part of the team so you may end up with him at some point.” Nat gives you a knowing smile before taking a drink from her water bottle. ‘End up with him’ what an interesting choice of words, you think to yourself.

——————————————–

You’ve been on several missions by now. You’re a spy. Not really an Avenger but you’ve found your place.

You know the Avengers have their missions too but Bucky always seems to be around anyways. He passes by you in silence but his thoughts are anything but…

Speaking of butts….

Bucky is clearly an ass man.

He’s always looking at you, especially when you’re back is turned, thinking all about your butt and figure. The way he thinks of you, you’ve never felt sexier but you also don’t have a good poker face either. You’re always blushing but you’re also checking him out too.

Humans describe Steve as a “specimen” and Bucky Barnes should be classified as such as well.

You’re in the library one day when a wave of Bucky’s impression hits you. You can hear him thinking long before he enters the room.

“Didn’t figure you for much of a reader,” you comment without turning around.

“Maybe if we got to know each other…” you can hear the smirk in his voice.  _“Turn around, baby. Wanna see that blush.”_

“Nat says I should stay away from you.” You pick a book off a shelf, it’s in Russian.

“Oh, she warned you too?” Now that’s out in the open.

You take a seat on a couch, stretching out your legs. Bucky leans against a bookshelf. You close your eyes, unintentionally picking up on the vision in Bucky’s head.

_You’re stretched out on the couch, pinned under him. His thick thigh drops between your legs, spreading them. He grinds into you, his teeth and beard graze your throat._

_“All mine.”_

You’ve crossed your legs already but they tighten at the blooming heat between them.

“You didn’t go out on the mission?” Bucky comments, referring to Steve’s most recent brief.

“Wasn’t needed. I usually do the recon and interrogations.”

“Do you…are you…”

“Do I have powers? Yes.” You give him a pause. “I can read and manipulate minds.”

 _Fuck._  A giant metal wall goes up and you can no longer read his mind.

“That’s why Nat warned us,” Bucky muttered under his breath. “Do you ever read the team?”

“No,” you’re quick to answer but honest. “Everyone is entitled to their privacy. But I am still learning to control it. Don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“That’s good. But then you don’t fight? Can’t protect yourself?”

“I never said that.” You say suggestively. Bucky chuckles. “What about you? You’re a soldier, aren’t you? Why aren’t you with them?”

“My skills weren’t needed.”

“And what are your skills?” You imagine that if you could read his mind, there would be a sexual response, but not now. His metal arm does that calibration thing, his hand flexing into a fist.

“Like you said. I’m a soldier. A fighter.”  _Killer._  The word is too strong to block.

“Your arm, is it vibranium?” Bucky shakes his head. You stand up and approach him. “May I?” Bucky holds out his hand. You trace your fingers over his palm and digits. “Can you feel this?”

“Barely.” But the physical connection strengthens your power and now you’re looking to read his mind.  _Fuck, don’t stop touching me._  Your blush is back. “You okay, doll?” Bucky asks with a half smile.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just, I’ve never seen tech like this up close before.” You run your hand up his forearm, feeling the muscle and definition. You can hear the whirring of the machinery within. “I’d never want to get on your bad side,” you whisper, pulling your hands back, restraining your own desires.

‘I don’t think that’s possible.” There’s a moment of silence and tension between you. You could lean into this, into this feeling and the possibilities but you don’t. Not because you don’t want to, but because your phone starts ringing. “Excuse me.”

——————————————————–

You’re called to a mission. Sam and Steve have brought someone to a secondary site and your expertise is needed.

It doesn’t take very long. You’re good at pulling thoughts from the minds of bad men, especially when they’re arrogant and don’t know what you’re capable of.

When you return to the compound, you’re reinvigorated with confidence yourself. You’re riding a high that might just let you at least make a move on Bucky.

But he’s nowhere to be found.

The last place you look–it should’ve been the first, if you’re honest–is the gym. But he’s not there either.

You’re about to give up for the day when you pass by the men’s locker room.

You can hear a shower running and you think you might’ve heard the ghost of sound.

You enter the locker room cautiously. You’re obviously not allowed her but you figure the second you seem someone without a metal arm, you’re out of there.

But you find the winter soldier. First, you find his clothes. Then you hear him, his mind.

_“Fuck. yes.”_

He’s in the last shower stall. His metal hand is gripping the dividing wall, his other hand…well it’s out of sight. You don’t dare to get closer than you are now with at least 5 or 6 showers between you. His head is hanging forward, the water hits the crown of his head and the top of his tense shoulders.

 _“Y/N. Yes.”_  He barely holds back a moan. “Oh god,” he whispers, unable to stay completely quiet.

The temptation is too great. You wouldn’t do this if you didn’t already know he was attracted to you. You read his mind. You see into it.

_He’s looking down at his thick cock. It’s swollen and desperate for another release. He can’t stop thinking about you. Ever since you’ve arrived, he’s had to touch himself to relieve the desire. He’s at the compound to do his duty. To be of service to the Avengers. Not to hook up with the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen._

_He’s at war with himself. He wants to be a gentleman. To ask you out on a proper date. To taste your lips with a small kiss. But another part of him wants to bend you over and fuck you. Wants to lose control and wants to help you lose control too._

_He’s imagining you on your knees. Naked. Your hands on his thighs and your mouth open, begging for him. He’s stroking himself to the thought of you taking all of him down your throat and moaning. One of your hands goes between your own legs._

_“Fuck yeah, baby, touch yourself. Get yourself ready for me.”_

_“Bucky, baby, I want you to fuck me,” he imagines you begging before finally picking you up and bringing you down on his dick._

You’re ready to beg.

The thoughts and images going through his mind. It has your own core throbbing with need. You’re almost tempted to go full voyeur and start touching yourself. But then you sigh…just a little too audibly.

“Fuck. Who’s there?” Bucky’s head lifts up and faces the stream of water. You crouch down in your own shower stall, hoping he won’t find you. The water shuts off. The barrier is up in his mind again. He suspects it’s you. You hear padded feet walking closer and closer.

You cover your mouth to silence your breathing. The adrenaline running through you is enough to make you giggle.

Bucky stops in front of your stall (there’s no curtains here) and looks down at you. He’s wearing a towel that’s just barely keeping down his erection and water droplets slip from his hair, hit his broad chest and down his rigid abdomen.

“Y/N. How long have you been here?”

“Not long,” you say, giggling and covering your eyes. Too little, too late.

“Were you in my head?”

“Maybe,” you say in a mousy whisper before trying to scurry past him on all fours. He wraps his wet arms around your waist and picks you up.

“Oh no you don’t. You don’t get away that easily,” he chuckles as you squeal. You squirm in his embrace, trying to at least get both feet on the floor but it’s useless for the first thirty seconds. Then he sets you on your feet back in your shower stall, keeping you pinned to the wall. “Did you enjoy the show?” he smirks.

“Oh, very much,” you laugh, chewing on your bottom lip.

“Good.” Bucky’s hand moves for a second and cold water rains upon you. “I’ve taken so many cold showers to get you out of my head that it doesn’t work anymore,” he growls near your ear. He kisses the skin behind it and nips at your earlobe.

“Good,” you moan, finally feeling that beard on your throat. No longer caring for your clothes, you welcome the cold water as your own temperature rises.

“Shall we see how the real thing compares?”

You answer his question with your hands pulling on his hair and your mouth crashing down on his.


End file.
